The Ultimate Team Up
by GoseiGokaiYellow
Summary: 4 girls plus 6 Samurais plus 5 Goseigers plus Lots of bad guys plus Love equals Trouble of EPIC proportains. It also means The Ultimate Team Up and The Ultimate battle that could end the world... or save it. I know suckish summary but the story will be better. I promise. So OPEN ME! Please?


_**Now here's a new story, please review. I would like to hear your thoughts. What can I improve on? Is my writing ok? Is my grammar bad, or good? Is my spelling off? Does it capture you? Is it boring? Please, let me know. Thank you.**_

_**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN Super Sentai or Power Rangers! The Toei Company and Saban own it. I ONLY own the characters Erika, Mouna, Jessica, Carmon AND my creativity. :D**_

_**Erika= GoseiGokaiPink**_

_**Mouna= Me**_

_**Jessica= Windrangeryellow**_

_**Carmon= Innocent Primrose Everdeen**_

_**So….ENJOY!**_

_**A/N: The point of views WILL switch! **_

_**2**__**nd**__** A/N: Power Rangers Samurai and Tensou Sentai Goseiger WILL be in here!**_

**Characterizations**

_**Erika's usual wear involves a white tank top with an orange jacket with a little white on top. She wears a white ruffled skirt that goes to the middle of her thighs. She wears long white tube socks with pink air walks. Her hair is usually pulled back into a high ponytail with a light pink scrunchy. She wears an orange watch on her right hand.**_

_**Mouna's usual wear involves a black T-Shirt with a purple jacket with a little light blue on top. She wears white or black shorts that go to the middle of her thighs. She wears short black or white socks with orange boots that go up to her ankles. Her hair is usually down. She wears purple watch on her right hand.**_

_**Jessica's usual wear involves a blue tank top with a white jacket with a little light pink on top. She wears white shorts that go to the middle of her thighs. She wears white socks with white and yellow tennis shoes. Her hair is usually down. She wears a white watch on her right hand. **_

_**Carmon's usual wear involves a light red T-Shirt with a silver jacket with a little gold in it. She wears a black skirt that go to the middle of her thighs. She wears long tan tights with silver flats . Her hair is usually up in a low ponytail. She wears a silver watch on her right hand.**_

_**Erika is the only brown haired brown eyed one. Identical twin to Mouna. Oldest of the two(by 14 minutes) and group. Big sister of Jessica by a year. Longest friend of Carmon. She is the big sister and smart one of the group.**_

_**Mouna is the only Strawberry blond(Dyed (was brown haired)) with brown eyes. Mouna is Erika's identical twin sister. Mouna is the youngest of the two. Second oldest sister to Jessica by a year. She is the second oldest of the group. Second longest friend to Carmon. She is the short tempered yet strongest one of the group.**_

_**Jessica is the blond hair blue eyed girl. Is the youngest of the sister trio. She is the second youngest of the group. She is the third oldest friend to Carmon. Is the irresponsible but trustworthy one of the group.**_

_**Carmon is the blond haired brown eyed girl. She is the youngest of the group. She has been friends with the sisters for years. She is the reliable, yet the childish of the group.**_

_**Together they make… The Solar Light Rangers**_

Chapter 1

_**No one's POV**_

Erika, Mouna, Jessica, and Carmon were all walking through the mall with about five shopping bags on each of the girls' arms. They were passing by a shoe store when Jessica stopped dead in her tracks and went up to the window placing her hands and face against the glass in awe. Everyone looked at her like she was the weirdest thing ever.

"Jessica?" asked Mouna as she stopped walking. She looked around for her sister.

Erika and Carmon look around too. "Jessica?" they call.

Erika spotted Jessica first and pointed while saying, "Look. There she is."

Mouna and Carmon looked to where Erika was pointing. And sure enough, it was Jessica. Flaunting over _another_ pair of sneakers.

The three girls sigh and walk over to the other girl.

When they got there Carmon put a hand on Jessica's shoulder bringing the other girl out of her daze.

"Oh. I did it again didn't I?" asked Jessica looking at the other three.

The girls nodded their heads. "Yeah. Kind of."

"I'm sorry guys." Sighs Jessica. "I just… I just-"

"Love sneakers." Finish Mouna, Erika, and Carmon.

Jessica smiles and sighs. "Yeah. I just love sneakers."

Then all four girls laugh at Jessica's unique weakness.

"Well." Sighed Erika.

"We might as well go in and get them." Said Mouna.

"Really?" asked Jessica.

"Of course." Agreed Carmon.

"Yay! Thanks guys." Jessica smiled real big.

"Let's just hurry." Sighed Erika, Mouna, and Carmon.

"You got it!" The four girls then headed in for one pair of sneakers each. But when they came out they had two new pairs of sneakers, a pair of sandals, and a pair of high heels each.

"Wow." Gasped Carmon.

"We totally-" started Erika.

"Didn't do-" said Mouna.

"What we were supposed to do, right?" finished Jessica.

The other three girls nodded. "Yep."

"Oh well!" said Carmon. "Let's go to my house for a fashion show.

"Yeah!" The other three agreed to their friend.

"Great. Let's go." She said. They then head out.

_**Mike's POV**_

Kevin and I were walking through the mall checking out the latest trends for guys because well… we haven't been out in a while. But that's when I saw them. That's when I saw her.

She had strawberry blond hair and blue eyes and was wearing a black T-Shirt with a purple jacket with a little light blue on top with white shorts that go to the middle of her thighs. She wore short black socks with orange boots that go up to her ankles. Her hair was down. And she had on a purple watch on her right hand.

And she was gorgeous. But I came back to reality when I saw a hand wave in my face. I shake my head to clear it and see Kevin with a smirk on his face.

"It was a girl wasn't it?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"What?" I asked shocked. "N-No!" I shake my head. "Of course not."

"Yeah. I'm sure." He smiled and turned to look around. "Is it her?" he asked pointing at a girl with glossy blond hair and a tight outfit.

"Defiantly not!" I shake my head.

"Come one. She's hot!" said Kevin with a shocked look.

"Yeah. But… not my type." I say.

Kevin nodded in understanding. "You're right. _Defiantly_ not your type." He looked back at her then back at me. "But she could be mine. Right?" he asked hopefully.

"Well… um…" I struggle to find something _nice_ to say about Kevin. I sigh when I couldn't think of anything. "Sorry man. No."

Kevin gasped in shock and said, "Rude!" But then he smile and nudged me playfully. "Ok. S if it's not her. Then how about-" he stopped.

"Kevin?" I ask looking at him while waving a hand in front of his face. "Kevin?" I then look to where he was looking. It was at the same group of girls _my_ girl was in.

_**He better not be looking at 'my' girl.**_

But then I looked closer at where he was looking. It was at a girl with blond hair and brown eyes. She was wearing a light red T-Shirt with a silver jacket with a little gold in it and a black skirt that goes to the middle of her thighs. She was wearing long tan tights with silver flats and her hair was up in a low ponytail. She had on a silver watch on her right hand.

_**Wow! She's hot too.**_

Just then our Samuraizers went off. Kevin came around and answered it. "Yes Jayden?... Yes. Ok.. We're on our way… Ok… Bye." He hung up and looked at me.

He was about to speak when I raised my hand to stop him. "I know. I know. Nylock attack." I say.

Kevin looked shocked. "I swear. You get smarter everyday."

"Shut up dude." I laugh. "Let's go." I then look back at where they were standing. Where _she_ was standing. But they were gone. _She_ was gone. Like a ghost.

"Mike!" called Kevin.

"Oh right!" I called back. I then start running after him and to the stupid Nylock.

_**What's going on? Where did the girls go? Who is this Nylock. Stay tuned for more.**_

_**Well? How did I do? Did you like it? Please leave a review. Thanks. :)**_


End file.
